This application claims the priority of Japanese Patent Application No. 4-33506 (Utility Model) filed on Apr. 21, 1992, which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of a stereoviewer and package and, more particularly, to a stereoviewer for facilitating the three-dimensional observation of stereoscopic photographs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A stereoviewer is an apparatus for viewing a subject three-dimensionally by viewing through binocular lenses a pair of photographs of the same object which are taken from rightward and leftward points. Such a stereo pair of photographs are taken by a stereoscopic camera equipped with two photographing lenses.
FIG. 5 is an external view of the stereoscopic camera. The stereoscopic camera is composed of a main body 1 provided with a finder 2 and a shutter button 3, and two matched photographing lenses 4, 5 provided on the front surface of the main body 1 with a predetermined interval between the two lenses 4, 5. A subject to be taken is positioned through the finder 2 and taken on the film mounted on the main body 1 through the photographing lenses 4, 5 by pressing the shutter button 3. Two images caught from different angles are thus projected side by side on the film.
FIG. 6 shows the structure of a conventional simple stereoviewer. A stereo pair of photographs 7 ( hereinunder referred to as "stereoscopic photographs") printed on photographic paper from the film is inserted into a photograph holder 6A of the stereoviewer body 6. The stereoviewer is provided with binocular lenses 8A, 8B so as to view the stereoscopic photographs 7 therethrough at a least distance of distinct vision. By viewing the stereoscopic photographs 7 through the binocular lenses 8A, 8B, it is possible to view the images as a three-dimensional image.
Since the conventional stereoviewer shown in FIG. 6 is handled separately from the stereoscopic camera shown in FIG. 5, the user cannot view a three-dimensional image immediately after he receives the images printed on photographic paper as the stereoscopic photographs 7, which causes considerable inconvenience to the user. In addition, since the stereoviewer is manufactured separately from the stereoscopic camera, the manufacturing cost separate from that of the stereoscopic camera is needed. Therefore, it is required to keep down the manufacturing cost in order to reduce the expense born by the user.
In addition, since the binocular lenses 8A, 8B are disposed at a predetermined least distance of distinct vision from the stereoscopic photographs 7 at which the focal length of the binocular lenses 8A, 8B is adjusted for people with normal eyesight, it is not always possible for all people having different eyesights to effectively adjust the focal length of the binocular lenses 8A, 8B.